Last Name
by Greekchic
Summary: After a drunken night of fun with her friends, Ginny Weasley finds her life irreversibly changed when she wakes up to find her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter, in her bed. Problem? She hasn't seen him in three years and oh yeah, she has a boyfriend.


** Last Name **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not JK Rowling or Carrie Underwood (trust me, you don't want to hear me sing) so nothing belongs to me. Also, slightly AU so no complaining about how it doesn't follow canon. Bite me. **

The pub was loud, the patrons were noisy and the drinks were aplenty.

Just the way Ginny Weasley liked it.

Well, to be honest, she liked that the drinks were aplenty because she and her teammates planned on celebrating all night long. She could do without the noisy patrons but then again, what kind of pub would this be if the people inside weren't obnoxiously loud?

Besides, said obnoxious patrons were buying the girls drinks, so Ginny decided they could stay.

"Let's drink, ladies!" Elizabeth Gold proclaimed, holding up her shot of Firewhiskey. "To the finest team that England could ever have, who once again, proved that girls are _much _better at Quidditch than boys are!"

"I'll drink to that!" Gwen Forrester, a fellow teammate, exclaimed. "To the Harpies!"

"The Harpies!" The team shouted in unison.

Ginny tipped her drink back into her mouth and swallowed, feeling the warm liquid trickle down her throat and warming her insides.

Elizabeth clapped her hands together as soon as she took her shot, her face screwed up. "That hit the spot," she said, slinging an arm around Ginny before rocking back and forth on her stool. "Another?"

"You're such an alcoholic," Ginny teased as the entire table exploded in laughter. She held onto the table as Elizabeth pushed her, not wanting to lose her balance and fall on her arse.

"You're a jerk," Elizabeth huffed as she signaled to the bartender to bring out another round. "Teasing me on this very important day. It isn't _everyday _we beat Puddlemere United to clinch a spot in the League Cup!"

"What a sweet victory it was," Gaby Gonzalez said dreamily. "I have Oliver Wood's horrified face burned into my mind. It is a memory I shall cherish for the rest of my life."

The team laughed and Ginny undid her ponytail, shaking out her long red hair. She ran her fingers through the knots, yanking them out and grimacing when she felt a bump from the tight ponytail. "When is our next practice?" She asked.

"Monday," Gwen grimaced. "You know Gwenog is going to make these practices brutal."

Grace Dennings shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"I'm so glad we don't have practice tomorrow," Ginny said. "Last thing I want is trying to find the Quaffle while nursing a bloody hangover."

"Why didn't we invite Gwenog to join us in our festivities?" Georgia Delaney asked as she filled up her shot glass with the amber colored liquid. "She likes to drink."

"She likes to drink _butterbeer_," Elizabeth reminded her fellow Beater. "She is anti-alcohol as she says it messes with her game."

"More for us then!" Gaby cheered, stamping her feet happily as Georgia passed out shot glasses again.

"Let's play a game," Georgia said, her blue eyes bright. "Every time we see a ginger, we take a shot."

Ginny scowled but dutifully downed her shot. She stuck out her tongue when her teammates laughed before they also drank the liquid.

"Are you trying to keep us sober?" Elizabeth asked. "How many gingers are going to be coming in to this pub?"

"Oh fine," Georgia blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Every time we see someone in a green shirt, we drink. Double shots if we see another ginger."

"Fair enough," Gwen remarked, her sharp eyes scanning the pub. "Green shirt! Drink!"

xxxxxx

Thirty minutes (and a hell of a lot of drinks later) Ginny's vision was blurred and the room was spinning slightly.

She wasn't drunk but she wasn't exactly sober either.

She was doing better than the majority of her teammates too—except for Gaby, who was a champion when it came to liquor. Elizabeth was cackling like a hyena at Gwen's jokes while Georgia was flirting heavily with the bartender. Gaby was keeping a close eye on Grace, as the blonde Chaser was recently engaged and Gaby didn't want Grace doing anything stupid.

Ginny reached for her beer and took a sip, wiping away the frothiness from her lips. She knew she should leave soon so she could sleep off the alcohol but she didn't want to. She was having a lot of fun with her friends.

Plus, she knew her friends wouldn't allow her to leave. The girls were being handed drinks left and right from patrons who had seen or heard of the game on the radio.

Swirling her drink around, Ginny took another sip and glanced around the pub before glancing down at her nails. Because she was a Quidditch player, she rarely ever kept her nails painted or manicured. What was the point when she most likely would break a nail at the next practice?

She was debating whether or not she should at least get her nails filed when a shout from Elizabeth brought her out form her hazy thoughts.

"GINGER!" Elizabeth shouted. "Drink up, ladies! Two shots!"

While Gaby busied herself with the distribution of the liquor, Ginny turned to see the ginger in question…

…And came face to face with her brother, Ron.

"Ron?" Ginny blurted, her brown eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Her brother jumped slightly at the sound of his name but when he saw his sister, his eyes also widened. "I could ask you the same thing!" He said, eyes darting to her table. "What are you and the Harpies doing here? Still celebrating after the match today?"

"Why, yes, we are," Gaby said. "It was a huge match today after all."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny repeated. The pub lost most of its allure now that her brother walked onto the premises.

Ron gestured to the person behind him. "Harry and I decided to get a few drinks after a very, very long day."

Ginny stiffened. "Harry?"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived? My best mate? Ring any bells?"

Ginny scowled. "Shove off, Ron."

Turning away from the table, Ginny eyed her two full shot glasses. She downed them both in quick succession, smacking her lips. "Lizzie," she called. "More Firewhiskey, pronto."

A smiling Elizabeth turned to Ginny but when she saw her friend's scowling face, her smile quickly left. "What's wrong?"

Ginny jerked her head in the direction that Ron and Harry went.

Elizabeth's eyes trailed around the room until she found Ginny's brother and Harry. Her eyes widened before she glanced at Ginny. "Shit."

'Shit' was an understatement. Ginny could feel her good mood (and her buzz) slowly dissipate as she tried to make sense of the situation. Harry Potter was here. _Her _Harry.

_He's not your Harry anymore, _a snide voice inside Ginny's head told her. _He dumped your arse right before he went to America, remember? _

Of course Ginny remembered. She could never forget. Soon after the war ended, Harry asked Ginny out again now that the danger had passed. A national hero, he had joined the Aurors too and quickly moved up the ranks. Ginny and Harry had spent a very happy year together before Harry was summoned to America. There had been attacks in the Muggle cities of New York, Detroit, and Los Angeles and the Bureau of Magical Affairs had feared there was a Voldemort copycat.

It had been no surprise when President Cathy, the American Wizarding president, had approached Harry and asked him to join the Aurors in Washington, D.C. to overthrow these attacks. Of course they would ask Harry. He had vanquished the darkest wizard the world had ever seen!

Harry had said yes, to no one's surprise. What _was _surprising though, was his sudden breakup with Ginny. He said it was too dangerous to be in a relationship where these dark American wizards could find and hurt her.

Ginny didn't care. She wanted to be with Harry no matter the risks but when Harry set his mind upon something, that was it and nobody could change his mind.

That had been almost three years ago and thinking about the day that Harry broke up with her still made Ginny want to cry. She hadn't seen him in so long that it hurt to breathe when she finally did. She hated that he still looked so handsome too. It wasn't fair.

"Want me to curse him?" Elizabeth asked, taking out her wand and eyeing Harry with barely held dislike. "He deserves it."

"Put your wand away, Lizzie. Gwenog would kill you if you tried to hex Harry Potter."

"I don't care. It would be worth it. He hurt you and I can't just let him get away with it!" Sparks were shooting out of Lizzie's wand and her jaw was set. Ginny knew she had to diffuse the situation quickly before Elizabeth did something really, really rash.

Ginny placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and made her best friend look at her. "Liz, it's okay. Cursing him would only make you and I look pathetic."

Elizabeth exhaled and put her wand away. "Fine. I'm only listening to you because we're in a public place and Tom would murder me if he knew I hexed his idol."

"Besides, we don't even know if he saw me," Ginny said unconvincingly, trying to reassure Elizabeth.

Elizabeth snorted and glanced towards the bar where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Doubtful. He keeps trying to nonchalantly look over towards you."

Ginny felt her stomach drop and her heart flutter. _Stop it. Don't you get your hopes up, Weasley. He dumped you and disappeared for almost three years. Don't you forget that. _

Suddenly, she felt like crying. Groaning, she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She soon felt Elizabeth's arms wrapped around her body in a comforting hug.

"Don't cry, love. Boys are never worth your tears. The only things worth crying over are really, really expensive shoes and handbags that you cannot afford."

Ginny laughed, unable to help herself and looked up at her friend fondly. Elizabeth was always so good at lightening the mood. "Just get my mind off this, please? I don't care what method you use—I don't want to remember Harry Potter by the end of the night."

Elizabeth eyed Ginny for a moment before turning towards the bartender. "Oy! Round of Firewhiskey please and keep 'em coming!" She turned back towards Ginny and squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Don't worry Gin. By the time the night is over, you won't even remember your _name_."

xxxxxx

Her head hurt. Her body hurt. Oh Merlin—_everything _hurt.

Ginny opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Sunlight poured into the room and into her eyes. It felt like someone was jabbing needles into her retinas so she closed her eyes and fought the urge to groan.

She wasn't stupid—she knew she was in the midst of a hangover and an awful one at that. The telltale signs of a headache, stomachache and the feeling of feeling that she was run over by a train were all there.

At least she made it home to her bed. The last thing she remembered from the night before was dancing with Georgia and Elizabeth to a Weird Sisters song. She couldn't remember if it had been before or after they started mixing their drinks.

_Note to self—never mix your drinks ever again, _Ginny thought as she stretched her limbs, making a noise of discomfort at how sore her legs and thighs were. _Did we go horseback riding last night?_

Shifting onto her side, Ginny willed herself to open her eyes again and get up so she could make herself a Hangover Potion. Counting to three, Ginny slowly opened her eyes and allowed the room to focus…on the sleeping _naked _body of one Harry Potter.

She squeaked and scrambled away from him as if he was a leper. Unfortunately for Ginny, there wasn't much space and she promptly fell off the bed with a loud 'thud', her backside colliding painfully with the wood floors.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of sheets and next thing she knew there was a wand pointed right between her eyes. Looking up, she was face-to-face with a very alert Harry Potter. A very alert _naked _Harry Potter.

What on earth happened last night?

"Ginny?" Harry's eyes widened as he took in his ex-girlfriend sprawled on the floor, lowering his wand. "What on earth are you doing here? And why are you naked?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Ginny said, averting her eyes. The wall was suddenly very interesting.

Harry looked down at his person and yelped, before wincing as the loud noise made his head hurt. "What happened to my pants?"

"If I knew the answer to that question I would also know what happened to mine."

"_Bloody hell_, my head hurts. What happened last night?"

"Again, if I knew the answer to that I would know what happened to my pants." The wall was _terribly _fascinating.

Harry pointed his wand to his temple and muttered a few words before sighing in relief. He pointed his wand at Ginny and muttered the same words. Ginny felt her headache and body ache suddenly go away—her muddled mind suddenly becoming clearer.

"Oh bless you for that," Ginny said in relief, still staring at the wall. She heard Harry's footsteps on the floor, some rustling, and then Harry saying, "I found our clothes. They were in a heap by the closet."

"Oh."

Ginny wanted to die. Although she didn't know the particulars she _did _know that she and Harry slept together—that part was completely obvious. She couldn't believe how that could have happened or how Elizabeth could have let Harry within a three-foot radius of her.

"Um, Ginny—you can get dressed if you'd like."

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and blushed furiously. "Right. Um, can you turn towards the corner or something?"

Harry did as she asked and Ginny quickly dashed towards the heap where her clothes were, collected them, and booked it towards the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door with a snap. Leaning against the door, she slid to the floor and stared blankly at nothing.

How could this have happened? She hadn't seen Harry Potter in _three years _and upon seeing him again she _shagged _him? What kind of tart was she?

If only she could remember what _happened _last night!

Getting up, Ginny glanced at her clothes and picked out her bra and underwear. Putting those on, she slipped into her large bathrobe that was hanging behind the door very thankful that her silky, short bathrobe was in her bedroom closet.

Moving towards her sink, Ginny stared at her appearance in the mirror and was horrified at what she saw. Her face was blotchy and her hair looked like a rat's nest. Seizing a brush, she frantically combed out every tangle and brushed it back into a ponytail. Placing her hand over her mouth, she exhaled and made a face at the smell of her breath. Quickly brushing her teeth, she splashed some water on her face before taking a deep breath.

Time to face Harry. Maybe he knew what happened last night and why they slept together.

Unlocking the door, Ginny left the comfort and safety of her bathroom and moved back towards the bedroom. She found Harry still in there, examining the pictures on her dresser.

She knew exactly the picture he was looking at. "I took Teddy to see Puddlemere United last fall and it just so happened that Oliver Wood was very willing to meet with Teddy. As you can see from the picture, Teddy was star struck."

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice and nearly dropped the picture he was holding. "Sorry, I shouldn't be touching your possessions."

Ginny waved it off. "It's fine—he is your godson after all. It's only natural for you to be curious."

Harry nodded and looked at the floor. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Ginny sighed, knowing she would have to be the bigger person. "Look, Harry—do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I remember going to the bar with Ron to get a few drinks. I remember seeing you and after that everything gets fuzzy. I do remember that your friend kept giving me dirty looks, though."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Elizabeth. She's a bit protective over me considering she knows our history."

"Ah."

There was the tension again.

Ginny sighed again. "Look, Harry—last night shouldn't have happened."

Harry didn't move for a moment before he nodded. "I know."

"It's just—you've been gone for three years. Not only that, but we've been broken up for three years." She hesitated, not sure if she should bring this up. "Plus, I have a boyfriend and he's _not _going to be happy about this."

Harry winced, closing his eyes. "What's his name?"

"Daniel," she said quietly. "Daniel Lancaster."

"Never heard of him."

"He was a year ahead of you at Hogwarts." She didn't mention that at Hogwarts, Harry didn't pay attention to anyone that wasn't Ron or Hermione.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Six months."

Harry nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You going to marry him?" He asked abruptly.

Ginny blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you going to marry him?" Harry asked again, his voice taking on a touch of impatience.

"I don't know? I'm only twenty-one. It's a bit too soon to be thinking about marriage."

"Is it?"

"Yes," Ginny said shortly. "It is."

"Ron and Hermione are going to get married. They clearly don't think it's too soon."

"Ron and Hermione have been together for _four years_. Daniel and I have been together for _six months_. Huge difference."

"Not if you know they are the one."

"Okay, why is my relationship a sudden interest to you?" Ginny snapped. "Last time I checked, _you _broke up with _me_—for no reason, I may add—and therefore you have no say in my love life."

Harry bristled at the accusation. "You know _damn _well I had a reason for ending our relationship—"

Ginny held up her hand, feeling her temper starting to rise. "We can argue about this all day but we will get nowhere. Look, I have stuff to do and by stuff I mean write to Elizabeth because she probably knows more about what happened last night than we do."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Fine. Can you at least write to me if you find out anything? I would like to know what transpired, too."

"Fine," Ginny said curtly.

"Do you have Anti-Apparition wards around your flat?" Harry asked, glancing around her room.

"No. I don't think anyone has had a need for them since May 1998," Ginny said flatly. "You're free to Apparate."

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but he closed it and with a loud _crack_ he was gone.

Ginny felt all her energy leave her body the moment Harry left and all she wanted to do was lie in bed. Before she could do that, however, she had to change her sheets and write to Elizabeth. And shower, too. That would be nice.

Yanking the sheets off her bed, Ginny banished them into the tiny laundry room near the kitchen. Deciding her letter to Elizabeth could wait, Ginny stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

With the hot water streaming down her back, Ginny relived the conversation she had with Harry right before he left. As she lathered her hair, she wondered why Harry seemed so agitated when she mentioned she had a boyfriend for six months. More importantly, why on earth was he asking her if she and Daniel were getting married?

_You probably won't have a boyfriend for much longer once Dan finds out what happened last night, _she thought sourly as she rinsed the suds out of her hair. However, there was always hope that Daniel would understand. Ginny doubted it though. If the situation was reversed, there was no way in hell she would understand.

Sighing, Ginny finished her shower and padded back into her bedroom to find some clothes to wear. Once she had changed into clean attire, she French braided her wet hair, and moved towards the kitchen. She was starving and she had some leftover muffins from that wonderful bakery she had discovered the other day.

Just as she was warming a chocolate chip muffin, she heard a loud _crack _and a shout of, "Ginny? Ginny! Are you here?"

Stepping back from the counter, Ginny peered into the front room where a frazzled Hermione Granger stood, clutching a newspaper.

"I'm in the kitchen, Hermione." She waved one hand once Hermione turned towards her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that you can't decide between colors again for the bridesmaids dresses because I have absolutely no—"

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" Hermione asked, nearly flying into the kitchen.

"No. I just woke up and took a shower," Ginny lied, feeling her ears heat up.

Hermione shoved the newspaper at her and collapsed into a chair. "Ginny, what the hell happened last night?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked quickly, her heart rate quickening. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione stared at Ginny, her mouth falling open. "Oh my God, you have no idea."

"I have no idea about _what_?"

Hermione snatched the newspaper from her and opened it to a specific page. Slamming it down on the table, she pointed to the section that she wanted Ginny to read.

Giving her friend a strange look, Ginny peered at the paper. It was the announcement section on the second page. She saw the usual—births, deaths, engagements, marriage. Typical _Daily Prophet _stuff.

"I'm failing to see what you want me to read, Hermione."

"Oh for heavens sakes!" Hermione shrieked, her voice taking on a hysterical edge. She pointed at a specific announcement. "Read that!"

Questioning Hermione's sanity Ginny took a closer look and what she read made her gasp and clutch the table in horror.

**Recently Wed: Harry James Potter, son of the late James and Lily Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley.**

**xxxxxx**

**Remember at the end of the Pregnancy Chronicles when I said that I would be posting a new story soon so stay tuned? Right, this was that story. **

**Review, my lovely readers! **

**-Greekchic **


End file.
